


The First Call

by OfficerJenny



Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Mari Did Commit Suicide, Angst, Basil Being Precious, Basil is a Good Bro, Crying, Descriptions of Hanging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grieving Sunny, Hallucinations, Like major spoilers if you haven't played the game, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Poor Sunny, Rating for description of Mari's corpse, Sunny needs a hug, but a lot of, but it doesn't actually happen, descriptions of cutting, just thought about, mentions of self harm, or watched it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerJenny/pseuds/OfficerJenny
Summary: "Sunny remembered screaming his sisters name over and over again, with cruel cuts to what Sunny thought about over and over again for the past 3 months, what Mari looked like doing it.Saying that it was his fault she was doing it. Saying that Sunny killed Mari.That Sunny was a murder, all because he didn't want to go to that stupid fucking recital."
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Sunflower(OMORI)
Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The First Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Thanks for the support of the first part of the series! It means a lot to me! Here's a phone call around 3-4 months after Mari's death between Basil and Sunny. You can read this without the first part since it's not really based on anything prior to the last FIC, but defiantly helpful if you want more plot.
> 
> As in the tags, This is an AU where Mari actually did commit suicide, meaning Sunny nor Basil had any involvement in her death.
> 
> If there's any tags missing or any spelling errors please let me know!

Sunny jolted out of bed, dripping in sweat. His bedsheets around him were rumpled around his heaving form, damp patches marked every place his thin arms have rested. He felt sticky, gross, and honestly pathetic. Sunny felt like he just ran 7 marathons all at once. His brain felt drawn it and uncomfortable as a headache rippled through what was left of his already fragile sanity. Every muscle in his body groaned, and screamed with every movement, begging him to curl back up in bed, even if there was sweat so caked on his skin so high you'd think it was slime. He settled down into a rather comfortable dip in his mattress as he started to dig for the memory of the dream that pounded against the forefront of his skull insistently. It was all he could really think about until to snapped back to him.

She was there. Mari. Hung up with their childhood jump rope, stained with blood. The glittery rope woven into a noose, digging into the gash along her throat. The knots were slightly off, like she was in a hurry to just get it over with. To get away from him. Her wrists and throat slit open, blood gushing everywhere. Mari's flowing, pristine night gown, that she practically begged for once she saw it in a store front, encrusted with blood. Her very life source sinking into the pearly silk of her sleeves and neckline. It tinted and corrupted everything it could get to before it suddenly turned into dark red chunks. A large pool of blood curdled under her feet, the amount reminded Sunny of a large muddy puddle that cars would try to run through when school kids were waiting for the bus.

Aka, Mari was there for a while, dead, and there was no way to save her.

She's gone.

Mari was gone forever.

Sunny remembered screaming his sisters name over and over again, with cruel cuts to what Sunny thought about over and over again for the past 3 months, what Mari looked like slitting her main arteries. Slowly. Digging into her body like she was a sandbox, searching for anything that would bleed her hide out faster.

Saying that it was his fault she was doing it. Saying that Sunny killed Mari.

That Sunny was a murder, all because he didn't want to go to that stupid fucking recital.

He shouldn't have said no. Maybe if he agreed she'd still be alive.

In reality, Sunny knows it was just a dream. He knows that it was his mind twisting his guilt into vivid images and voices that he really didn't want to hear, but Sunny believed every word. He wanted to believe because it was easier than dealing with the truth; that Mari wasn't happy. Sunny fully believed that he somehow did this to her. He just had to. Sunny couldn't fathom if she just did this out of the blue. There had to be some reason, and that reason, Sunny decided, was him. Even if he found her hanging. Even if he found Mari already slit up. Even if Sunny, a 12 year old boy, found his 16 year old sister, dead. Encrusted with blood. Even if the sheet music next to her feet said it wasn't his fault just by having his name on it, in writing, with a small heart and a smiley face.

Somehow Sunny has to flip it on himself.

Before the boy even knew it, he was doubled over, sobbing. Sunny was broken. Shattered into millions of pieces. Sunny couldn't handle this. He rather rip his skin off in small sheets if that means he could get Mari back. If he could get those sweet hugs back. 

All Sunny wanted was his sister. Was that so much to ask?

Each wrecked sobbed shook his entire small frame in darkness, sliding onto the floor. The cold of the floorboards calmed his strained muscles. The fuzzy image of his big sisters lifeless corpse flashed in between his closed eyes, zapping the tension back into him. It was clear that he couldn't handle this on his own. He had no one. Sunny hadn't talked to any of his friends for months unless they came to him. Suddenly he remembered something. Sunny stumbled up and buried through his school bag, retrieving Basil's number, before moving to his own phone. His body shook with some relief as the small slip of paper was still intact. With shaky hands, he picked up the chunky landline and clicked the numbers in.

1+ 245-080-5238

One ring. Two rings. Three rings...

"Hey Sunny! It's pretty late, what's going on? Something wrong?" 

Sunny broke down. The sound of Basil's voice buzzing through his loud skull. Relief. Relief that Basil didn't sound mad at him. Relief that Basil still sounded like he cared. Relief that Basil, his best friend, was still alive. He dropped back onto the floor with in a smeared mess of tears, his hipbones ached as he hit the floor with a loud thump, but Sunny didn't care. Basil was alive, and picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Hey, Sunny, it's ok! Did you have a nightmare?" Sunny tried to just nod at first, but he soon realized that Basil couldn't see him, so he settle with a short, wet "Yes". "Oh ok, ok... Do you just want to talk on the phone or do you wanna come over?"

Sunny did want to come over. He wanted to see Basil in the flesh. He wanted to be tucked under the other boys chin because he was here. But he didn't let himself say so. He didn't want Basil to turn out to be fake. Sunny didn't want to see if Basil has completely changed since the last time they talked. So instead, he lied. Sunny let out a small, withered, "Talk." Before continuing his sobbing. Sunny felt like a crumbling pyramid pyramid, being torn apart buy giant beasts named Guilt, Remorse, and Fear. The henchmen of his suffering. He felt like a wimp. A pushover. he couldn't even tell the truth to his childhood friend.

Sunny knew Basil was saying something, but all he could focus on was the high, soothing octives as the other boy whispered to him. He latched on to the comfort, never wanting to let go. Even if it was the same tone Basil used at Mari's funeral. The one that was absolutely oozing with apologies, remorse, and the same amount of sorrow that wracked Sunny's body, yet always carrying the seeds of admiration and respect in it. It made Sunny feel special for a moment.

"Sunny? What happened in your dream..." Basil's voice was small and extremely soft, making Sunny just lose it. One thing over that sunny learned over the years is, 1) when Basil wants to hear everything, he'll use your first name, and 2) it was so hard to lie to Basil if it wasn't a yes or no question. Before he could even blink he was spitting fire about the nightmare. He spared no details.

The shade of Mari's blood.

The texture of the wounds that split her wrists.

The note that was crisp with tears.

How Sunny thought he killed her, through some twisted manner.

Every. Little. Detail. 

Sunny was on the verge of screaming as he ranted and rambled, it's the most he's said in months. It's the most he'll probably ever say.

It's the most he's ever done for himself since Mari died.

"...I miss her Basil." 

"I know Sunny. I do too."

"Why did she do it? Why did she leave me. Why did she leave us?"

"I don't know."

"She loved me... Right?"

Silence.

"Basil?"

Basil let out a heavy breath, "Sunny. She's always loved you. Remeber when she save you from drowning? Remeber the way she cried? The way you told me the story sounded like she was genuinely afraid of losing you Sunny. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have sat there until you hugged her back." Basil took a deep breath before continuing, "She loves you Sunny. More than anything."

Sunny stayed sat on the floor, mind teetering on the edge of complete breakdown. He wanted more than anything to believe his best friend, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. Not when Sunny saw her dead eye rolling around her skull while she chanted on and on about how "you took everything away from me."

"Can we..."

Basil stayed quiet for a moment. The only thing that could indicate that he was still on the line was the soft sounds of pages flipping and muffled breathing. He seemed to get the memo that Sunny was done rambling about the dream.

"Sunny... How was your day? Besides the nightmare?"

"Ok. You?"

You could almost hear the smile on the other line before Basil launched into a long, extremely exaggerated explanation of his day. Sunny would hear the soft sounds of the other boy pacing around the room while he tried to make his salad sound like a 4 day adventure to Narnia. Before long all he could hear on the other side was Basil's soft snores.

Atleast he still had his best friend on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on building up this universe quite a bit. If you have any ideas let me know!


End file.
